


Not Suitable For Children

by Rangerskirt



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerskirt/pseuds/Rangerskirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy thinks it's about time in her and Edward's relationship to discuss having children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Suitable For Children

She stared at him from across the kitchen table yet again today. Edward had noticed her doing that quite a bit lately, so he knew something was wrong.

He knew that Roy didn't say whenever she was thinking something over, she just tended to stare. It had been something he had learned to deal with about her, kind of like her name.

Before it had been easy because he would just call her Colonel Mustang, but after they started dating he had to call her Roy. A boy's name for a girl, what cruel parents. When Ed had asked about it she had told him right away why her name was a man's.

"My parents wanted a boy so badly that they named me after one. I don't know why they couldn't just have another child but I'm stuck with the name and I'm used to it. Why do you mind it?"

Of course Edward didn't mind, it was just different.

He remember the first time he had caught her staring as she thought about something important. It was two months into their relationship which was also two months after Edward's 19th birthday. She stared at his back and he had just caught her but let it go and not asked about it. But she continued to stare over the next few days.

When he finally got the courage to ask her what was the matter it had been an important matter. But it also explained the staring, to put it simply she had been feeling very horny lately and was trying to find the best words for Ed to have sex with her.

Normally Roy didn't run out of words so easily so he knew she must have been flustered on the subject.

But now he didn't know how to approach her about the subject, whatever it may be. Ed had tried a few times to ask but she caught wind of his objective and changed the subject completely or excused herself from the room.

The best place to confront her about things when she could never run away was during sex. When she was normally under him and lulled into a sense of security, feeling no threat. He would have to act horny tonight.

After dinner the two of them simply spent time apart trying to find something to do like they normally did, but around bed time they were both already in their pajamas. Edward in his boxers and Roy in her silky blue ones.

She was sitting at the edge of the bed putting the final button together, he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, sneaking underneath to touch her stomach and rub sensually. That was his sign for when he wanted to make love that night and either he would receive an "I'm sorry not tonight" or more likely some dirty sentence in return.

It wasn't as weird like this as it would have been when he looked at her when he was 15 with his crush on his Colonel. Because she had been so much taller than he. Luckily when they had started dating they were about the same height.

At the time he had just expected it to be his hormones, seeing a beautiful and fully matured woman with slightly large breasts every day.

One time he had come into the office on a cold day when it was scorching hot outside from a heat wave and the air conditioning didn't seem to be doing much inside of the building. In the office the Colonel's coat was off just showing her white button up shirt, with the first few buttons down and pulled open to reveal a bit of her chest.

After seeing that cleavage he had run into the nearest bathroom to jack off, for the first time to an image of someone.

At the age of 16 he had restored Alphonse's body but stayed in the military, though requested missions closer to Central or Resimbool and for them to be shorter. The military wasn't his life anymore.

He had hooked up with Winry for awhile, they had never had sex or made love to eachother though a bit of groping had gone around before breaking up. He had seen her breasts which he was surprised to find at age 17 she had somehow gotten breast implants. They didn't quite feel right.

Soon after that they broke up, and two years later he was with his Colonel.

Slowly hearing no voice of objection for his before bedtime request his hands slid up her shirt to touch the breasts he loved so much. They were just as big as Winry's but they were real, they had a certain feel to them. And when he touched them she reacted, unlike Winry who told him she couldn't even feel her chest much anymore.

Ed reached for the hook in the middle and expertly without looking undid it. He went for his two prizes and massaged them gently, she made an approving humming noise.

He kissed down her neck as he continued, she pulled away and knelt down on the edge of the bed. Edward smiled pervertedly knowing what was coming next.

Roy pulled his boxers all the way off knowing that this wasn't stopping after a little oral stimulation and reached to start pumping at his member. After a few pumps it was only semi hard.

Edward felt his sex organ being engulfed by a familiar blazing wet heat that stroked at it over and over until he was completely hard, so hard that it almost hurt when she pulled away.

She took her position laying down on the bed and waited for Edward to follow, she always left her clothes for him to take off. She knew very well that he liked it that way, he always seemed to enjoy sex more when he got to strip her.

Probably because the first few times in their relationship this had been knew to Ed, so she had had to take charge and do almost everything for him. Now that he knew what to do he liked feeling like the man he was in the relationship.

Slowly Edward stripped her, first her shirt, then her bra that was already unfastened, and then her pants and panties.

Most of the time he would start this off with touching her breasts but today he just wanted to get started so he could ask his question, so he skipped them today and went straight into kissing.

Their tongues swirled around each others perfectly, knowing just how the other liked it and how long they could keep going before one of them needed a breather. By that time they were usually so horny they had to continue to the next part.

Roughly Edward grabbed her legs, noticing how smooth they were and deducting that she must have shaved them today, and shoving them to lock around his waist as he hovered over her. He took a hold of his own hard and almost dripping member and grabbed for the condom, they always waited until the very last moment to put it on to avoid having to take it off in case of last minute blow jobs.

Holding it at it's base he leaned forward enough and rubbed it against her entrance but not enough to go inside.

She moaned loudly and shuddered, it was something he had learned on his own that she loved. It made her all the more excited and he had learned by simply doing it once, he had been simply testing the feel of the condom and she had just moaned his name in ecstasy. It made him lustful just listening to the moans she was letting out as he rubbed against her outside entrance a bit.

When her hips started moving on their own, trying to get what she wanted so bad inside of her, he knew it was time to start. He thrust inside of her, recieving a scream of his name.

"Edward mooore!" she moaned without embarrassment.

And he almost did until he reminded himself why he had started this tonight in the first place. Ed held her hips down so she didn't move on her own and looked her straight in the eyes with a serious look.

"Then tell me what you have been wanting to talk about lately."

"Shit.." was a mumbled response, "..Why do you have to ask at a time like this?"

"Because it's the only time I can catch you off guard."

"I promise I'll talk to you about it after we finish this ok?"

But he didn't belive her, she had done that before and then just fallen asleep. Or pretended at least. So he shook his head with an almost angry "No. Tell me now."

Roy sighed then smiled evilly, "Come on Ed, I'm horny and waiting for you to fuck me to high heaven. You feel so good, I want you to do me hard." she said in a lust filled voice and emphasized this with a harsh thrust of her hips that got past his hands.

Edward couldn't help but moan and think twice about it but no, this was important. More important than sex right now.

"No." he said with a slightly shaky voice and pushed her hips down harder with his hands.

"I-I just thought it was about time to discuss if we wanted children in this relationship eventually. It's important and it can break people up so easily." her voice was quiet and unsure.

"Of course I want to have kids with you, don't you?"

He noticed her eyes getting glossy as if she was going to cry, but why, did she not want kids?

"Yes I do but..." her voice trailed off and she didn't speak again after that. Instead her arm came up to cover her eyes, a sign that she was most likely starting to cry.

"Wait-wait, what's wrong? You want kids, I want kids what's the problem?"

"I can't give you kids of our own." her voice was shaky still but now it sounded as if the tears were leaking out.

"What you mean there's something wrong with your-"

"I was shot. In the war, a bullet went right through my Uterus. I was ok but the doctor said it messed up everything down there, it doesn't work anymore. I don't even get my period anymore." a small whine escaped her lips that had been sealed after talking as to not let them escape.

"It's fine." he started with a soothly voice and small smile on his face.

Ed pulled her arm away from her face, even crying she was beautiful. Especially since the tears made her eyes sparkle. "We can adopt, they may not be our own but they'll feel like they are."

"So...it's ok that I can't give you a family?"

"Yes you can, just not from here." he placed his hand on Roy's stomach. "You and a child, that's family. It doesn't matter where the kid came from."

She nodded and smiled, quickly wiping her face on the pillow beneath her to rid herself of the wetness.

"Look at the bright sides, you'll stay thin and sexy. And-hey! Doesn't that mean I don't need a condom?"

When they had started having sex they had both gotten tested for anything, both came up negative thank goodness. But they had still kept up on the condoms because neither of them wanted a pregnant Roy Mustang, or at least Edward had figured not yet. Now they would never worry about that.

"Right." she winked at him. It would be his first time without using such a thing. It would be his first genital on gential, flesh on flesh making love session.

Carefully Edward pulled himself out of her and removed the condom quickly, he was in quite the rush now. Ed pushed back in slowly, trying to remember this amazing feeling of being so connected and close to another person.

It was like he was a virgin all over again, he just wanted to thrust frantically until he came which would have probably ended in Roy not climaxing. That had happened their first time and through she had said it had felt good she hadn't quite came. So he had fingered her for awhile until she did to make up for it.

Trying to keep his thrusts in rhythm he went at a quick speed, trying to feel this new feeling the most he could. Using a condom and feeling his member inside of her walls unprotected like this were so different. Ed almost felt like he could come right then and there as his hips smashed into hers.

Apparently she had missed this herself, having sex without something in the way, by her cries of his name.

"Ed! It feels so good to finally have you inside of me like this!" her sentence was broken up as he thrusted but that was the gist of what came out.

"Roy, I-I'm gonna!"

She screamed and Ed grunted at the same time, climaxing only a few moments off from each other.

He rode out her orgasm against her rocking hips. For the first time he had released himself inside of her, and if he stopped moving he could feel his own seed around his member inside of that hot cavern.

Roy was going to turn so she could try and sleep like they normally did after making love before bed. But this time Edward didn't remove himself from her cavern.

"Please, just let me feel this a little longer."

For awhile they just lay there sprawled out on each other with Edward in between her legs, just letting him feel that heat around him that he had never felt before.

This was often how important subjects were discussed in this household.


End file.
